


Mini Steters sin sentido

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Broody Derek Hale, Creature Stiles, Creeper Peter, Established Relationship, Genderswap, M/M, Tentacles, This Is STUPID, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Microfanfics sin relación demasiado cortos para publicar individualmente.[ACTUALIZACIÓN: 14/02/2018 - Capítulo 7]





	1. Caperucita Stiles y los lobos Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Son capítulos individuales, sin relación.  
> Advertencias en cada capítulo.

Era una noche brillante cuando Caperucita Stiles recogía ingredientes de su jardín para sus nuevas pociones. 

De repente, se dio cuenta de que un hombre taciturno lo estaba observando desde las sombras. Caperucita Stiles dejó sus tarros de ingredientes y cogió su bate de serbal. Cuando el hombre de cejas fruncidas se acercó, lo golpeó, pero ni siquiera reaccionó.

Entonces, un enorme lobo saltó la valla de su jardín y con brillantes ojos rojos rugió amenazante al hombre, quien salió corriendo con un quejido asustado. "Gracias, lobo feroz", le dijo Caperucita Stiles al lobo. 

En ese momento, el lobo se transformó en un hombre con un jersey con cuello en uve que mostraba su peludo y musculoso pecho. "Puedes pagármelo con tus... deliciosos elixires", le respondió el lobo con una gran sonrisa, aunque no estaba mirando a los botes de pociones. Caperucita Stiles deseó por un momento que regresara el hombre taciturno.


	2. Formando vínculos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pijamada.

Stiles fue a dormir al loft de Derek con el resto de la manada, una de esas reuniones para crear vínculos. Estaba literalmente rodeado de hombres lobo (y una mujer lobo), así que no podía estar más seguro. Despertó en mitad de la noche por un ruido proveniente de alguna parte más allá del agujero en la pared, donde sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver. El loft estaba iluminado por la escasa luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales y el tragaluz. Ruidos de platos, de cubiertos, otros que no podía identificar. ¿Qué podía ser eso? Toda la manada estaba allí con él, no debería haber nadie más en el loft. Quiso despertar a Scott o a cualquier otro, pero decidió no ser el humano indefenso. Se levantó de entre la pila de cachorros y se dirigió lentamente hacia el agujero con su bate, su corazón latiendo acelerado y sus manos sudorosas. Tan pronto como lo atravesó, se encontró con unos ojos azules brillantes. Dio un salto y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero una mano cubrió su boca y su asaltante rio. Conocía esa risa.

\- ¡Peter!-gritó en un susurro, la mano en su boca deslizándose hacia su mandíbula-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Estoy en una reunión de la manada. ¿No debería?

\- Bueno, sí, supongo-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Peter sonrió y se acercó un paso más a él, deslizando la mano por su cuello en una suave caricia.

\- ¿No quieres dormir conmigo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Stiles se ruborizó y fue incapaz de responder, no quería que escuchara la mentira en su corazón.

 


	3. Seduciendo

\- ¿Qué estás cocinando?-preguntó Peter al entrar en su cocina y ver a Stiles en los fogones. El chico iba vestido con una de sus viejas camisetas de Batman, una camisa a cuadros arremangada, unas zapatillas de estar por casa con unos calcetines de colores y un delantal a la cintura, nada más. No sabía en qué estaba trabajando, pero la vista por detrás era deliciosa.

\- Una poción para atraer a la amenaza de esta semana-respondió, añadiendo un ingrediente.

_Fuuuhm_

Un humo negro salió del caldero y lo envolvió por completo de repente.

\- ¿Qué...?-preguntó aturdido cuando se disipó.

\- Oh-dijo el licántropo, mirándolo fijamente.

\- _¡Oh dios mío!_ -gritó el chico, mirando su propio cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que esos pechos no tenían que estar ahí. Todo tenía las medidas incorrectas, caderas demasiado anchas, hombros estrechos y nada colgando entre las piernas.

Añadió rápidamente otro ingrediente más a la poción y otra humareda lo envolvió. Suspiró aliviado al ver su cuerpo normal de nuevo.

\- Hmm-musitó el lobo.

\- Quita esa cara. Me da igual que te gustara ese cuerpo, no va a regresar-le dijo Stiles molesto.

\- Créeme, cariño, no cambiaría este cuerpo que tienes por nada-le agarró por la cintura y le dio un lento y apasionado beso al que Stiles respondió ávido. Su mano se deslizó furtivamente hasta su delicioso trasero. ¿Quién quería pechos teniendo eso? (Aunque le compraría algo de lencería por su cumpleaños).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles no lleva nada debajo del delantal ;)


	4. Zonas delicadas

Cuando Peter llegó a casa, Stiles estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión, como era habitual. Pero había algo que no era habitual en esa escena. Peter se le quedó mirando boquiabierto, estupefacto.

\- ¡Peter! ¿Qué tal fue el encargo? - le preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa como todos los días.

\- Fue... bien... - realmente no podía dejar de mirarle fijamente.

\- Va a empezar Los Vengadores, ¿la vemos? Voy a sacar algo para picar.

El chico se levantó y se deslizó por el suelo hacia la cocina. Literalmente se deslizó. No tenía piernas, en su lugar había varios pares de tentáculos, grandes y oscuros, casi negros. Era difícil contar cuántos por la forma en que se movían.

\- ¿Qué. Demonios? - preguntó señalándolos con un dedo.

\- Oh. Esto. Verás...

Y ahí comenzó una explicación desordenada de una bruja malvada, Scott queriendo sacarla de la ciudad, la manada yendo tras ella y Stiles, como siempre, acabando como daño colateral.

Peter se quedó observándolo pensativo por un momento mientras Stiles metía unas palomitas en el microondas, sacaba una botella de refresco del frigorífico y buscaba los dulces de la última vez en los armarios de la cocina, todo al mismo tiempo con ayuda de los tentáculos.

\- ¿Y exactamente cuánto control tienes sobre esos tentáculos? - preguntó Peter.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - el chico se giró para mirar al lobo.

\- A si serían seguros cerca de zonas... delicadas - dijo sugerente.

Stiles levantó una ceja y una sonrisa pícara se extendió lentamente por su rostro.

\- Soy tan hábil con ellos como con mis dedos - respondió, agitando dichos apéndices al tiempo que agitaba la punta de los tentáculos y se estremeció al oír el profundo gruñido que vibró en el pecho de su lobo -. Creo que podemos dejar la película para otro día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué esto? Porque se me ocurrió buscar Teen Wolf + Tentáculos y me he leído todos los fics (con sexo) que incluyen tentáculos y no son suficientes (y por desgracia la mayoría con Derek, que el chico me gusta, pero no es Peter). Algún día escribiré alguno que tenga sexo.


	5. Inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Tragedia, angst

Stiles se bajó de la moto de Scott y esperó a que su amigo bajara también, pero no lo hizo.

\- Te veré mañana. Como uno de los nuestros - le dijo Scott animado con una palmada en el hombro. Stiles torció el gesto por el dolor que se extendía por su brazo.

Lo vio marcharse por las calles oscuras, el ruido de la moto desvaneciéndose en la noche. Tardó unos minutos en darse la vuelta y entrar en casa. Agradecido de que su padre estuviera en el turno de noche, se quitó las zapatillas en la entrada, que probablemente tendría que tirar, y subió al cuarto de baño. Se quitó la ropa ensangrentada y cubierta de barro y algunas hojas. El mordisco en su brazo aún sangraba. Un tono demasiado oscuro de sangre.

Un repentino ataque de tos le hizo doblarse sobre lavabo. El líquido negro se deslizó por el blanco mármol hasta desaparecer por el desagüe.

Se dio una rápida ducha sin querer mirar a toda la suciedad que ennegrecía el agua y se puso unos calzoncillos antes de meterse en la cama.

Apenas era consciente del dolor que se extendía desde su brazo ni de la sustancia negra que brotaba de cada orificio de su cuerpo. Lo peor era el conocimiento de que dejaría a su padre solo y, conociéndole, no viviría mucho tiempo después de perder al último miembro de su familia. Quería llorar, pero solo brotaba líquido negro de sus ojos.

La ventana de su habitación se abrió. Ni siquiera le preocupó quién podría ser, ya no era importante. Sintió el colchón hundirse tras él y un cuerpo caliente contra su espalda. Unos brazos lo envolvieron y Stiles sollozó. Escuchó un gruñido parecido a un ronroneo que intentaba ser tranquilizador. La vibración se extendía por todo su cuerpo y de algún modo conseguía relajarlo por poco que fuera. Era su alfa después de todo. Bueno, no exactamente porque Stiles no se convertiría en hombre lobo, pero Peter había matado al alfa salvaje que lo había atacado así que, técnicamente, si se transformara, Stiles sería su beta. No se transformaría, era cuestión de horas para que todo terminara. Al menos no estaría solo. Peter habría sido un buen alfa, lo sería de sus futuros betas, lo sabía.


	6. Abrigo de cuero

*Viendo _Buffy, cazavampiros_ *

 **Stiles:** Me recuerdas a Spike, antes de que se enamorara de Buffy y se volviera idiota.

 **Peter:** Gracias. Es el único personaje decente de la serie, antes de que se enamorara de Buffy y se volviera idiota.

 **Stiles:** Lo digo por el abrigo de cuero largo. Llevabas el mismo cuando eras un alfa psicópata.

 **Peter:** Era un buen abrigo, elegante e intimidante al mismo tiempo.

 **Stiles:** Lo sería en tu época, ahora es hortera. Por muy sexy que le quede a Spike.

 **Peter:** ¿Estás diciendo que a mí no me quedaba sexy?

 **Stiles:** No he dicho eso, pero en aquel momento estaba más preocupado por no ser devorado por un alfa rabioso. 

 **Peter:** Acabas de admitir que me quedaba sexy.

 **Stiles:** Eso es mentira y lo negaré delante de cualquiera y nadie te creerá. 

 **Peter:** Siempre puedo comprar uno nuevo y comprobar tu reacción. El olor nunca miente.

 **Stiles:** Siempre decís que huelo como si estuviera constantemente cachondo así que no serviría de nada.

 **Peter:** Así que admites que te pondría cachondo.

 **Stiles:** ¡Ugh! Te odio. ... En serio, no te compres uno, por favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spike <3


	7. En la muñeca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un regalito para San Valentín que no trata sobre San Valentín (porque detesto esta fiesta).

Desde que Scott mordiera a Liam, su relación se había vuelto extraña. Apenas eran capaces de estar separados, era casi como un dolor físico pasar demasiado tiempo lejos el uno del otro, y constantemente buscaban contacto físico el uno con el otro. Al principio, pensaron que sería algo normal por ser su primer beta, pero llegó un momento en que se volvió insoportable.

—Sois unos idiotas—les dijo Peter desde su lugar en las escaleras cuando se reunieron en el loft una tarde para debatir el problema.

—El insulto es innecesario, pero ¿te importa elaborar?—le pidió Scott.

—Le mordiste en la muñeca. No solo le transformaste, también le convertiste en tu pareja.

—En mi... ¿pareja? ¿Cómo que mi pareja?—preguntó el alfa confuso.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un exasperado suspiro, murmurando algo entre dientes que nadie llegó a entender.

—Los hombres lobo tenemos una pareja de por vida. No es algo que sea predestinado, es alguien a quien escogemos para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. El vínculo entre ambos es muy intenso, especialmente los primeros años, después se hará más llevadero estar separados. Sin embargo, si uno de los dos muere, para el otro le será muy difícil seguir viviendo. Generalmente se vuelven locos, mueren de pena o se suicidan. El mordisco en la muñeca es la forma de sellar esa unión. Así que, enhorabuena, estáis unidos de por vida.

La sonrisa de Peter no podía ser más satisfecha mientras que los demás lo miraban horrorizados, en especial los dos afectados.

—Ti- tiene que haber alguna forma de... de... romperlo, eliminarlo, algo.

—Me temo que no. Bueno, hay formas, pero significarían la muerte de uno de los dos o de ambos y no creo que queráis eso.

Largos minutos de pánico se sucedieron. Se mencionó el nombre de Deaton, se habló de investigar, de encontrar alguna forma segura de romper el vínculo. Entre tanto jaleo, tan solo hubo una persona que se mantuvo en completo silencio, observando con una mirada penetrante al mayor. Por supuesto, Peter se había dado cuenta, pero intentaba ignorarlo.

Mientras todos comenzaban a trabajar en las tareas que se habían repartido, Stiles se levantó de su silla y se acercó a las escaleras. Peter lo observó curioso sin saber qué pasaba por la mente del humano.

—Pareja, ¿hm?—preguntó prácticamente diseccionándolo con sus ojos casi ámbar.

—Estaba un poco fuera de mí—respondió el lobo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Así que no me lo ofrecerías de nuevo.

—No he dicho eso.

—Bien. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Había una sonrisa en el rostro del humano y el lobo dentro de Peter estaba revolcándose de emoción.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Más tonterías de estas en el futuro y otros más serios. Si alguno os gusta especialmente, hacédmelo saber y tal vez pueda extenderlo.


End file.
